The Twisted, Cruel, and Painfully Blunt Man that I Love
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: To fellow police, he's the same Wolf of Mibu that led the Shinsengumi. To Kenshin and friends, he's a cynical and twisted jerk with terrible judgement. To Tokio, he's the man she has and will always love. (may contain slight OOC-ness for Saito)


_**Disclaimer: Saito and all RK characters belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki.  
**_

_**Ever since Saito mentioned his wife in the anime, I've had an interest in wondering what his wife was like. Because she never made an appearance in the series, I designed her personality in this. I made her the way I did because I can picture her being totally different from what others would imagine Saito's wife to be like. Please review and let me know what you think.**_

* * *

"Going home for the day, Saito-san?"

Saito Hajime, former third captain of the Shinsengumi, and now working as a police officer and spy for the Meiji government, turned his head to flash his yellow, wolf-like eyes at the fellow officer who stood over his desk.

"Fujita Goro."

The other officer cocked his head in confusion, "Eh?"

Saito looked at the man with that look that told him _You're completely stupid and aren't worthy of my time. _

The wolf rose from his seat, grabbing his jacket and gotatsu, "My name is Fujita Goro around here." He stated, walking towards the door, "Remember that next time, moron." At that, the blunt man walked out, leaving the insulted officer mumbling things about Saito's tone and attitude.

As the spy exited out of the building, he immediately lit a cigarette as he so very often did, trying to push away the stress from the stupidity that crawled the streets of Japan ever since the Meiji era began.

Today had been a particularly bad day for the older man. He had had to deal with several imbeciles inside his work, interrogate a few annoying criminals that had been brought into custody, and explain his recent killings to several men from the government; all the while, Cho of the ten swords on his butt about when he'd get a day off.

Saito continued on his way, glaring at the people who passed him by as if they were the cause of his bad day. Over the past twelve years, everyone in the country had indeed seemed to become stupider and greedier. If only he could show each and every one of them his brand of justice.

_Idiots...idiots everywhere._

He was in the middle of thinking when Saito was suddenly snapped out of his trance at catching sight of an all too familiar man with spiky hair and a headband that had appeared in his way, a fish bone hanging from the man's mouth as always. As if Saito's day couldn't get any more annoying.

"Weird to find you here, Saito." Sagara Sanosuke watched said man with wide eyes full of curiosity yet also slight detest.

"Speaking of idiots..." The police officer mumbled to himself though loud enough for Sano to hear him clearly.

The bird-head broke the fish bone in his mouth and rose a fist in anger at the older man's remark, "You wanna fight, Saito? I'm ready at any given time, you jerk!"

The wolf sighed and tried to brush past the young man. Usually, he'd humor him and brawl; just enjoying the time he got to whoop his idiotic butt all across the streets of Tokyo. But today Saito had a headache and just wanted to go home. Perhaps his elders were right when they said he was getting to old for this job.

_Nah..._Saito smirked. He would sooner let himself be murdered by that bratty student of Kaoru Kamiya's before he quit his job.

"Saito, where are-Hey, get your sorry...I'M TALKING TO YOU, YA FREAKIN' JERK!" Sano shouted, rushing after the man; now totally determined to settle their old score from the past. As such, the young man of now twenty-two plopped himself in Saito's path, blowing smoke of anger from his ears.

Saito simply sighed, knowing what the youth wanted.

"Move or I'll force you."

"I'd like to see you try!" Sano smirked, getting into fighting stance.

Leaning his gotatsu against a building, Saito unbuttoned his jacket and decided to give in and fight. The sooner he could get away from Sanosuke, the better it'd be for him and his throbbing head.

It took only a matter of minutes. As usual, Saito beat Sano with ease; only using his fists to do so. He rolled his neck after the fight ended, feeling an ache coming on as he walked away from the beaten bird-head. As Saito left, he heard his rival scream at him about how he'd beat him someday.

Again, Saito just sighed.

_**~xXx~**_

_~Slurrrrrrp~_

Chopsticks fell into an empty bowl with ramen broth as the former Shinsengumi member rose from his seat to pay his bill. He had gotten hungry after the fight and decided to stop at the usual ramen bar. Now he was headed out the door, the time reading about 5:30.

As Saito walked out of the shop, he felt a large body suddenly collide with his own and push past him at a fast speed. He looked at the fleeing man and heard a voice in the opposite direction,

"Stop, thief!"

The screamer ran up to Saito with some fellow police behind him. Unfortunately for Saito, one of the officers instantly recognized him. The wolf silently cursed.

"Saito-san, thank goodness we ran into you. That man who just passed by is a wanted thief all over Japan. No one has been able to catch him..."

"Shut up, will you?" Saito groaned, a headache still plaguing him. He drew his gotatsu and started after the man who had previously bumped into him.

After jumping several roof tops and scattering down an alleyway; Saito finally spotted the thief. His wolf-eyes glowed as he prepared himself to pounce.

"You really aren't worth my time but duty calls, I suppose."

The thief jumped up at hearing the sudden voice, proving he lacked the skills in sensing an enemy. The man spewed a few typical insults about the government and how he deserved the money he stole. Then, like the coward Saito knew he was; the thief turned to make another run for it.

"Fool." Saito performed Nishiki, instantly killing the man without fail. Soon after the wolf began cleaning the blood off his sword, the cops from earlier appeared.

Bowing, the one that recognized him thanked Saito who responded in lighting another cigarette. The ex-captain then began walking out of the alley, hearing the other spies and officers discussing him and his cold-way of murdering the suspect.

"Saito Hajime hasn't changed at all since the Revolution. He's still the same heartless monster."

"Aa, and that wolf-like face makes things worst. No one can even hold a conversation with him without getting nervous."

"He may be strong but what if he snaps and goes insane? Survivors of the wars are said to have done that in the past."

Saito ignored the pathetic gossiping and sighed once more.

_**~xXx~**_

6:00. Saito's headache seemed to be getting worst and to make matters worst, exhaustion was beginning to take over.

The smoker let out a loud cough through his last puff and tossed the cancer-stick to the ground, stepping on it as he went.

He prayed that he'd run into nothing else on his way home but the prayer went unanswered when a small child ran into his leg out of no where. A child that resembled a certain Battosai from head to toe.

"Ow!" The child cried, scampering to his feet and running back to two approaching figures. One was a man with a scar on his cheek and red hair. The other a woman dressed in a beautiful kimono with her black hair tied back.

"Hello Saito. Fancy meeting you here, that it is." Himura Kenshin greeted with his usual polite way and smiled.

"...Battosai." Was the former enemy's response as he glared at Himura Kaoru who bowed towards him, apologizing for their son Kenji running into his leg.

"Kenji-kun is a little hyper from dinner so we thought a walk would help him calm down."

Saito said nothing and looked down at the two-year old who was hiding behind his mother, shyly.

_Didn't really ask nor do I care why you're here. _Saito thought sarcastically.

The ex-hitokiri's lavender orbs wandered over to his 'companion' and began to study him. At seeing this, Saito became irritated.

"What, Battosai?"

Kenshin snapped out of his analysis and smiled nervously, "Oh, this one was just thinking that you look awfully tired today, that you do." The younger man's smile fell a little, "Is everything okay, Saito?"

_As if I'll tell you, now go away you pain in my..._The government dog thought but shook away the annoyance he felt.

"Long day at work, no need to worry." He pushed his way through the Himura family, waving a hand as he walked away, "Was on my way home but some OBSTACLES got in my way."

Kaoru huffed at the man's honest words, "What, is he talking about us? We were just passing by so he doesn't have to have such an attitude."

Kenshin grinned when he saw little Kenji timidly waving goodbye to Saito who was no almost out of sight. The father patted his son's head and gently pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek, "There's no reason to take offense, Kaoru. That's just the way Saito is."

The spy suddenly let out three sneezes and looked back, knowing someone must have talked about him.

_**~xXx~ **_

It had indeed been a long day. Police work, dealing with complete morons beneath him, brawling with Sanosuke, killing the thief...even encountering Kenshin and his family. When Battosai had mentioned how tired he looked, Saito felt like stabbing a tree. He had no idea just how tired Saito was.

The time was now 7:00 and at last, the Wolf of Mibu had come to a familiar house. A traditional and common-those-days home with lanterns hanging on the porch.

Saito stood there for a moment, letting a cool night wind brush against his skin. He rubbed his pained head and proceeded inside. As he entered, he hung his coat up and walked into a small resting room where a small kotatsu was placed in the middle. The man sat at it and moaned, rubbing his pounding temple.

Foot steps could be heard from the creaking stairs and come into the same room. Saito instantly knew who it was but said nothing and kept his eyes shut in attempt of easing the headache. He heard the figure come towards him and soon felt careful arms fall off his shoulder, wrapping around his neck. Lips pressed against Saito's temple, causing the throbbing to cease for only a moment before continuing.

"Hard day, darling?" Came a woman's voice.

A low "yes" escaped his lips and the policeman peaked out at her through one eye. A gorgeous, young woman with short raven hair falling over her face and dressed in an expensive-looking kimono was staring back at Saito, her clear-as-day eyes shining bright at him. The woman's light pink lips were curled up into a smile as she hugged his neck a little harder.

Stress and exhaustion from the day began to vaporize as he felt the woman massage his tense shoulders and place more kisses on his head. Normally Saito detested this kind of treatment but today, he accepted it without complaining.

"Gomen, anata." Came the same calm voice as she leaned over to catch Saito's lips with her own. The wolf didn't really kiss back but allowed the kiss to last as long as the woman desired. Once it broke, he stared at her,

"Aa, Tokio."

Saito's wife buried her head into his neck for a moment then rose and started towards the kitchen, "I'll go make some tea to help you relax. You wait right here."

Saito remained silent and awaited his wife's return. As he sat there, he began to think back to all that had been said about him that day. A half-smirk appeared.

The Wolf of Mibu. A cold-hearted killer. A monster. One of the survivors of the war deemed to be insane and cruel. Saito found all these pathetic nicknames somewhat humorous. And honestly, most of them were in fact true. He'd been known as the Wolf of Mibu since the first day he joined the Shinsengumi obviously. Many had called him cold-hearted and insane; even a monster for his killing methods and lack of caring. As Himura Kenshin had said, this was simply the way he was and who Saito would be until death.

"You had to deal with many difficult people again, didn't you?"

Saito turned his head to Tokio who was sitting a teacup near him as well as an ash tray. He held the smirk on his face and nodded. Tokio sighed and sat across from her husband,

"They don't understand..."

The Revolution survivor could feel a comfort lecture coming on and choked at the thought of it, "Think I care? Don't be ridiculous like all the other idiots, Tokio."

"Hai..." She lifted a hand and brushed some bangs out of her eyes, "I just wish that some would give you a chance before they-"

"Stop talking as if you're a mother lecturing her child." He felt annoyance rising inside and Tokio's husband stood up to go to their bedroom. He hated the thought of conversations such as these. They were pointless and weak, and wouldn't stand to be apart of one.

"You may be a little twisted, cynical, warped...and moody. You may be a little more bloody-thirsty and matter-of-fact than some people..."

Saito stood in the doorway.

"But even so...aishiteru, anata."

He stopped, his back to her.

Tokio stared down into her tea, eyes reflecting a mesmerizing brown color mixed with blue. Light from a candle showed the water that was forming in her eyes as she spoke.

Saito turned his head slightly, waiting for her to continue.

"...Why?"

Tokio jumped in her seat and looked to her husband, "Eh?"

"Why do you love me?" His voice almost a whisper.

"Why...?" She repeated then stared into her tea again, a light pink painted on her cheeks, "For a lot of reasons. More than I can count."

He ordered her to name some. Which was odd as Saito usually didn't care about such things.

"Well...darling, you're straight forward in everything that you do. Both with people and fights. You don't pull your punches and you're brutally honest because you believe that's the best way to be. Even your Aku Soku Zan..."

Saito turned his head more, one of his eyes now on the figure of his wife.

"You always fight for your own brand of justice, never someone else's. To me, that is not only admirable but incredible and inspiring..." Tokio averted her eyes back to her husband, "And those are only a few reasons why..."

Saito snorted, rotating his body back to face her, "What, you couldn't have shortened that speech down a bit? Now my head is really pounding..."

Tokio was about to apologize but stopped at feeling a gloved hand grip hold of her cheek and rough lips press gently against her own. She held her breath, even after Saito broke the kiss and walked upstairs to their room without another word.

With a trembling hand, Saito Hajime's wife touched her lips, blushing hard, _Funny...he's never kissed me like that. Ever._

Some thought he was a crazed maniac. Others feared his glare and attitude. Even some of his "friends" found themselves unable to understand him even the slightest bit. But to Saito Tokio, he was her husband that she had and would always admire, cherish, and truly love.

* * *

_**Authors comments: Again, I apologize for any OOC-ness for Saito. I figure he'd be a little more "nicer" to his wife but who knows. Please excuse any spelling errors and punctuation mess-ups. I'm afraid I'm only human and I do make mistakes.**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


End file.
